The vibration amplitudes of a turbocharger are in the range of 3 μm to 5 μm with vibration frequencies of 500 Hz to 5,000 Hz, especially up to 1,500 Hz. In addition, the space available for installation is rather small at a turbocharger of an internal combustion engine in the axial direction (of the exhaust gas outlet of the turbocharger or of the exhaust system), so that bellows with great overall lengths cannot be used here.